En pareja con mi suegra
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Chi-Chi se ve una vez más, abandonada y rechazada por su, ahora, joven marido. Y como cada vez sufre el abandono, pero en esta ocasión no está sola. Y Videl tendrá que cargar ese peso, carga con ella, su conciencia y elegir en lo que está bien y lo que no lo está. Logrando un acompañamiento mutuo entre suegra y nuera cuando el destino así lo decide. Chi-Chi x Videl.One-Shote.


NA: Esta historia se encuentra en Amor - yaoi (punto) com decidi resubirla aqui. No esta en clasificacion GT aunque es en ese tiempo, por que los acontecimientos son en la tierra y queda mas en el Z.

Dragon Ball, sus secuelas y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Akra Toriyama y la Toei.

* * *

En pareja con mi suegra.

_Un año._

La miré una vez más, sus ojos aun lucían enrojecidos por tanto llorar, y aunque mantenía el rostro agachado, podía percibir cada facción de congoja sobre este. Tuve la intención de levantarme e ir una vez más a tratar de consolarla, pero resultaba inútil, cada vez que lo hacía, terminaba por ponerse peor, y terminaba por contagiarme de su preocupación.

Miré a Gohan, quién me asintió una vez y colocó su mano en mi hombro a modo de apoyo, era su madre a quien debía consolar, no a mí, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos podíamos hacer nada. Los minutos transcurrieron lento, y supe que esa noche Goten tampoco llegaría a dormir, ¿Qué clase de hijo abandona a su madre de esa manera? En esa situación.

-Tenemos que irnos, Videl…- me susurró Gohan después de un rato en silencio absoluto.

-pero, Gohan…-

-No podemos hacer nada, ya se le pasará, como las otras veces…-

¿Cómo las otras veces? ¡¿Y lo dice tan fácil?! Planeaba dejar a su madre sola y a su suerte, ese era el magnífico pensamiento irracional de mi marido, el inteligente científico. Bajé la mirada, negando brevemente con la cabeza, sin la suficiente fuerza como para volver a enfrentar a ninguno de los dos. No podía, esa mujer estaba destrozada, y Gohan solo pensaba en que así de fácil se le "pasaría"

-de verdad te entiendo, pero tenemos que volver, también tienes que descansar, además, mañana tengo junta con Bulma en Capsule Corp…- siguió diciendo, pero ya no escuchaba con claridad, solo un pitido repleto de "pretexto" rezumbó en mi mente.

-Yo me quedaré…- murmuré, y percibí un claro bufido frustrado por parte de él, ¿acaso ese hombre no siente compasión por su madre?

-¿estas segura? Mamá suele ser un poco… "explosiva" a veces…- mencionó como advertencia, por dios, llevaba años de conocerla, como si no supiera los puntos fuertes, débiles y peligrosos de la madre de mi marido.

Asentí decidida, mirando de nuevo a la mujer, que más bien parecía una muñeca deshecha y descompuesta que algo que estuviese próximo a estallar, se veía incluso indefensa. Débil e indefensa, un aspecto que en general no conocía, no a fondo, no tan notorio, no de esa manera. Gohan soltó un siseó, cruzándose de brazos y meneando el pie con desesperación, yo solo me limité a contemplar el piso, si no le gustaba estar ahí podía irse, nadie lo detenía.

Y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, se levantó abruptamente del sofá, mirándome con ojos algo furiosos, como si quisiera regañarme, intimidarme y hacerme volver con él a casa, pero le mantuve la mirada firme, a veces parecía que se olvida de quién era yo, nadie fácil de doblegar por supuesto. Me asintió una vez más, girándose a su madre y diciéndole algo breve y en voz baja antes de volverse hacía mi otra vez.

-Estará bien, te lo aseguro…- repitió, y me pregunté si sus lentes no estaban bien puestos, o en realidad no podía ver los surcos cristalinos que descendían por las mejillas de su madre, como perlas silenciosas que denotaban su profundo dolor.

Agité la cabeza, evitándolo ver por más tiempo, con la clara idea de hacer que se fuera de una vez. Se dio la vuelta y sus pasos abandonaron la casa en cuestión de nada, se veía tan tranquilo, tan conforme, tan frío, estoico y rutinario que a veces me daba la impresión de que encontraría la batería o el controlador de apagar y prender en su cuerpo. Viviendo como si fuera un robot, como si nada más que las estúpidas máquinas y los negocios importaran, solo eso, nada más.

Mi mirada se clavó el suelo nuevamente, escuchando leves sollozos cada determinados minutos, me sentía incomoda, debía admitirlo, no sabía si haría bien o no al tratar de intervenir, quizá solo necesitaba un poco de deshago. Suspiré, jugueteando con los dedos sobre mi regazo, apuñalada con cada una de las penas que se transmitían en el aire.

-¿Cómo pudo? ¿Por qué otra vez?- preguntó, y yo la miré agitadamente, sin saber si hablaba para ella misma, o se dirigía a mí en realidad, pero sus ojos negros, ahogados en agua salada, me miraron desesperados.

Y me quedé en Shock, ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso a mí? A penas y conocía a Goku, ¿Cómo sabría yo por que hacía semejantes estupideces tantas veces seguidas? Bajé la mirada y arrugué en entrecejo con confusión e ignorancia, no podía más, no soportaba verla llorar ni tener que ver ese rostro fuerte y valeroso derrumbado y por los suelos. No, esa no era la señora Chi-Chi, ¿Dónde estaba toda esa fortaleza? ¿Dónde? Ahora necesitábamos un poco las dos.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Es que acaso no le importó?- volvió a cuestionar, pero en esta ocasión su mirada se clavaba en el suelo, mirando caer cada una de sus lágrimas.

-Yo… yo pienso que sí, es solo que…- dije torpemente, pero alzó la mirada y me centró rápidamente, mostrando nada más que enojo e inconformidad en sus facciones.

-¿es solo que, qué? ¡Tú no lo conoces! ¡Es un demente que solo piensa en pelear y pelear! ¡Yo para él ya no significo nada! ¡Nunca signifiqué nada!- expresó eufórica, y yo me encogí de hombros en mi lugar, resintiendo cada una de sus palabras.

Sí, yo sabía bien que no conocía a Goku, y de alguna manera me alegró de que en mí no encontraría lo que buscaba, pero lo demás me dejó intrigada. "Pelear y pelear" pensé, sonaba muy parecido a "trabajar y trabajar" Mis ojos recorrieron el suelo, como buscando algo en él, como queriendo encontrar una respuesta a las preguntas y dudas que comenzaban a generarse en mis pensamientos. "Nunca significó nada…"

-A Goku nunca le ha importado nada, ni yo, ni nuestro matrimonio, ni nuestros hijos…- prosiguió, y yo no tenía el valor ni la capacidad para hablar e interrumpirla.

No le importaban sus hijos, sí, había oído hablar acerca de eso, la usencia de padre en las vidas de los dos hijos de Chi, y el poco interés y remordimientos que sentía por eso, porque en realidad, no sentía ninguno. Lo sabía, Gohan me había dicho un poco, pero en realidad no de una manera tan directa, sol dijo que tuvo algunos problemas como padre… muchas ausencias y despreocupación…

Mis pies y manos se movieron en nerviosismo cuando una idea atravesó mis pensamientos, como si alguna clase de realidad azotara mi mente.  
_-¡Gohan! ¡Mi pequeña Pan se fue en esa nave!-  
-tranquila, estará bien, ni mi papá ni Trunks permitirán que le pasé nada…-  
_"¡Ese no era el punto!" pensé lo que debía haber contestado en ese momento de la charla ayer que la vi partir, no era el puto si estaba bien o no, el punto es que mi pequeña bebé se había ido lejos de mí y de la tierra… y a Gohan no pareció importarle.

Y de un momento a otro me sentí completamente sola y desesperada, moviéndome incómodamente sobre el sofá, algo de esa mujer comenzaba a recordarme a mí misma, una muy dolorosa imagen por cierto. Levanté la vista cuando su sollozo aumentó, balbuceando algo entre lágrimas cada vez más intensas.

-¿En realidad solo lo hizo para ofenderme? ¿Acaso le parece divertido saber que me vuelvo vieja y viene a restregarme que él es un joven otra vez?- En un impulso mis pies me levantaron y mis pernas se movieron, andando hasta estar frente a ella, poniéndome de rodillas un segundo después, tomando sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo delicadamente.

-Por supuesto que no, estoy segura que esa no era su intención, además, usted es todavía muy joven como para decirse vieja…- dije, y la vi sonreír a través de una cortina de amargura, apretó mi mano y asintió sin estar convencida, mirándome con esos ojos ónix que guardaba ternura, amor y conocimiento, todo dentro de ese corazón aprisionado.

El día que la conocí, ¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Cuando obligaba a Gohan a entrenarme, llegué a su casa improvisadamente y allí estaba ella, con el ceño fruncido y un aura impresionante, un porte que intimidaría a cualquiera, claro, yo no era cualquiera, y para mi representó un reto el hablar a gritos e insultos con esa mujer, ¿Quién pensaría en ese entonces que resultaríamos ser tan cercanas como ahora?

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Son Goku partió al espacio nuevamente, tres semanas desde que me ofrecí a quedarme aquí y acompañarla, en su soledad, y en la mía misma, pues también eran tres semas desde que Gohan seguía actuando con normalidad y aceptando descaradamente que estábamos bien así, apoyándonos entre las dos, y él muy conforme con su trabajo.

Extrañaba a Pan, la extrañaba demasiado y me hubiera hundido en depresión y muerto de tristeza si no fuera porque debía ser fuerte, fuerte para que la madre de mi marido no muriera antes que yo, ¿Cuántas veces había perdido ella a alguien importante? Por lo que sabía, muchas, y me hacía pensar cada día que tan miserable debía sentirse por ser abandonada una vez más, yo sabía que mi hija regresaría para quedarse, ella… ella no sabía si le alcanzaría la vida para ver a Goku volver definitivamente a su lado.

Era increíble la manera en la que nos servíamos de apoyo, porque con cada día, con cada charla, y con cada relato de su parte, mi cuerpo se estremecía y llenaba de miedo, ella sin Goku sonaba igual a mí con Gohan, estando sin estar. Dormía en la habitación que algún día le perteneció a mi actual marido, había insistido en más de una ocasión que pasáramos esta temporada en mi casa, pero Chi es la mujer más decidida y obstinada que conozco, salir de su morada y cocinar donde no fuera su cocina estaba muy lejos de sus planes.

Y ahora comprendo que su decisión fue buena idea, de alguna manera, me siento más cómoda estando ahí, el olor a hogar, comida casera, y la convivencia con alguien normal, me llena de tranquilidad, me hace pensar que todo estará bien, porque a pesar de estar destrozada, se encarga de darme palabras de aliento cada día, ella y no mi marido o mi padre. No, alguien a quien yo pensé no importarle, se ha vuelto ahora mi pilar más fuerte.

En estas tres semanas había aprendido muchas cosas respecto a ella, sabía ahora que no era la mujer loca y gritona que todos clasifican, no es la controladora y agresiva esposa de Goku, lejos están esos habladores de dar en lo cierto. Chi-Chi era una mujer dedicada y detallista, llena de rectitud y responsabilidades, hogareña y cariñosa, es todo un ramillete de sorpresas y cualidades. Cualidades despreciadas por sus hijos, opacadas por un simple título de "esposa de Goku" Chi parecía solo ser eso, Chi no era Chi, solo era una triste sombra de ese hombre que no hacía más que humillarla, ¿Acaso el señor Goku amaba a Chi-Chi? ¿Acaso lo hizo alguna vez?

Una mujer sola y abandonada en las montañas, ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? ¿Qué clase de personas tenía ella como amigos y familia? Y no podía evitar sentirme mal, porque yo fui parte de ellos hasta hace tan poco, hasta que estuve igual que ella me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba, de lo mal que nosotros hacíamos.

No sentía compasión ni lastima por ella, por supuesto que no, eso sería fallar a todo lo que creo, lo que siento es admiración por su fortaleza, y desprecio ante quienes no la valoran. Como su hijo Goten, por ejemplo, ¿Qué número de cita era esta? No lo recordaba, parecía ya no vivir en esta casa, solo paseándose de un lado a otro por la ciudad con amigos y mujeres, sin detenerse a pensar, sin darse cuenta de la realidad.

Pero nuevamente caía en lo mismo, no podía culpar a nadie por la tristeza y soledad de ella, ni de la mía. Ni Goku, ni Gohan, ni tampoco Goten tenían la culpa de nuestras dolencias, quizá la situación, quizá los hechos o quizá el simple destino lo quiso así, pero no podíamos hacer nada, estábamos conscientes de que uniríamos nuestra vida a un guerrero, y aun así aceptamos. Quejarnos ahora no tenía ningún sentido.

Me senté en la escalera después de permanecer parada unos minutos, escuchaba sus pasos andar en la cocina, meneando algunas cosas que se quedaba a hacer en la noche, las cuales no sabía con exactitud que eran. Sabía que desde su lugar no me veía, pero aun así me mantenía quieta y oculta en la oscuridad al final del escalón, mirando su sombra ir de un lado para otro a través del cuarto.

Finalmente, los ruidos cesaron y como el día anterior, apagó las luces, tomó una silla de la cocina, y la colocó frente una de las ventanas, inmersa en sus pensamientos y ahogada en el silencio de la noche, donde solo el cantar de los insectos nocturnos rompía con la preciada calma. Desde mi punto solo apreciaba su espalda recta y recargada en el respaldo de madera, a contra luz con la ventana, delineando su figura por la luz de las estrellas.

No sabía si había mejorado o no, no sabía cómo prefería mirarla, hasta hace dos noches, no hacía nada más que tomar la misma silla, sentarse en el mismo lugar, y llorar rogando desesperadamente a todas las deidades que su marido volviera, y la había observado en silencio desde este mismo lugar, sufriendo con ella a base de lágrimas silenciosas, hasta que nuestras almas se rendían y me deslizaba de regreso a mi cuarto en la madrugada, seguida por ella unos minutos después.

Hasta un día antes de ayer, a la misma hora, y en el mismo lugar, tomó su sitio para observar las estrellas, derramando lágrimas, hasta que uno de sus puños golpeó la pared, y con ella, sus suplicas se destrozaron. Esa noche, incluso, parecía especial, pues el silencio reinaba y la oscuridad propia de la noche se manifestaba con más fuerza. Mis ojos estaban cansados de llorar, y pensé que los de ella también lo estaban, pues de ellos dejaron de caer lágrimas.

Las secó con su antebrazo, empuñando ambas manos en su regazo, enderezándose en su asiento y carraspeando levemente. –Ya no lloraré más…- aseguró, y como si fuera alguna especie de conjuro, las mías también cesaron. –Ya no más por ti…- su voz aún se escuchaba quebrada, pero la seguridad y severidad en ella me dejaban en claro que hablaba en serio. –No has hecho nada más que hacerme daño, todos estos años, todas las cosas, pero al fin comprendo, al fin entiendo que tú a mí no me necesitas…- sabía que le hablaba a su marido, desde ahí, sacando lo que seguramente tenía ganas de decirle. –Pero no más, yo, yo tampoco te necesito…- pausó, y me hizo aguantar la respiración por la tensión. –Te odio Son Goku…-

Esas fueron sus palabras, dijo que odiaba a su marido, y dijo que no lloraría más. Y ahí estaba ahora, cumpliendo su promesa, estancada en el mismo lugar, pero dejando de lado las suplicas y la tristeza. No podía verla, pero sabía que su mirada demostraba rabia y traición, podía percibirlo en su aura, muchas veces intimidante, ahora solo vacía y entristecida.

Habíamos terminado de levantar las cosas de la cena, Gohan se había marchado unos minutos atrás de regreso a casa, a pesar de mis insistencias y las de su madre a quedarse con nosotras, prefería marcharse de regreso para trabajar en su despacho. Ya no se veía molesto conmigo, incluso se veía tranquilo y pasivo, aspectos que me hacían pensar si en realidad estaba más a gusto sin mí en casa, sin tenerme al lado en su cama, sin las charlas del día… sin mí en general.

Y aunque me golpeaba el orgullo, mentiría si dijera que me preocupaba o entristecía, pues después de pensarlo, no hacía diferencia lo que teníamos ahora, con lo que manteníamos antes de todo esto. Solo mirarlo para desayunar y para cenar. Nada más.

-Por fin acabamos…- suspiró Chi-Chi limpiando su frente con su antebrazo y girándose para sonreírme.

-sí, ha sido un día duro…- respondí, colocando los últimos platos en la alacena.

-Vaya, sí que estoy muy cansada, quedé hecha polvo, la edad ya no me deja trabajar como antes…- comentó, colocando sus manos en la orilla del fregadero para tomar un punto de descanso.

-Claro que no, usted sigue siendo increíble, de verdad que tiene la habilidad y fortaleza de una joven…- me miró y negó brevemente con la cabeza, para después viajar su mirada a otro punto y dedicar un suspiro al viento.

-anda, descansemos un rato…- levantó su mano y señaló el cuarto contiguo, donde avanzamos hasta colocarnos sobre el sofá.

Esta era la sexta semana desde que el viaje por las esferas del dragón negras a través del espacio comenzó, y para ser honestos, las cosas se habían compuesto un poco para todos, simplemente las cosas comenzaban a enfriarse y a tomar su propio rumbo… o eso pensaba.

-Te ves bastante cansada, querida…- dijo con voz suave, llamando mi atención de inmediato.

-sí, no he podido dormir bien últimamente…- respondí, tallándome brevemente los ojos para querer eliminar la pesadez en ellos.

-Deberías ir a descansar, yo estaré bien, en un momento más subo…- asentí, pero no me moví ni un poco de mi lugar, logrando que sus ojos negros me miraran confusos.

-sabe, creo que esperaré por usted…- decidí, y observé sus ojos expandirse por la sorpresa. Era una semana desde que ya no lloraba ni se quedaba inmóvil en la ventana, pero aunque iba a su habitación, podía notar por sus enormes ojeras que seguía sin poder dormir adecuadamente.

-No hace falta, anda, podrías afectar tu bello rostro si no duermes bien- insistió, y yo negué levemente.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo ir a dormir sabiendo que usted está aquí… o allá, sin poder conciliar el sueño…- señalé ligeramente el segundo piso, indicando que me refería a su habitación.

-Linda, yo estoy bien, no sé por qué dices eso…- fingió una sonrisa, soltando un suspiro pesado.

-Por favor, solo quiero ayudar, por eso estoy aquí…- enfrenté directamente su mirada, endureciendo el rostro para mostrar mi interés.

-¿Ayudar a qué? Estoy bien, Videl…- la dulzura en sus palabras de difuminó un poco, mostrándose un tanto frustrada con la insistencia.

-Ayudarla a sobrellevar esto, a pasar la ausencia de Goku…- Se levantó abruptamente, andando de inmediato de vuelta a la cocina.

-No quiero hablar de él…- dijo, y dejó entre ver la manera despectiva al dirigirse a él, pasando a mi lado sin siquiera verme.

-¡No es necesario hablar de él! Yo quiero hablar de usted, yo quiero saber y preocuparme por sus cosas, yo quiero quererla…- no sé exactamente cuál de las palabras la hizo detenerse, pero se giró para tenerme de frente otra vez, de pie, una y la otra.

-Nadie ha querido eso antes…- masculló, y a pesar de su rostro sombrío sentía los sentimientos y las emociones fluir a través del aire.

-entonces, déjeme intentarlo…- intento, eso era lo que yo quería, intentar hacer algo que nadie más se atrevía, intentar estar con ella solo por ser ella, solo por estar con ella.

Al siguiente día resultamos rendidas en los mismos lugares de la sala, ella justo frente a mí, masajeando sus muñecas y presionando diversos puntos de su piel. Yo solo la miraba, había algo que no me permitía dejar de hacerlo, era como si su imagen fuese lo más hermoso y peculiar que nunca antes hubiese visto, y no sabía si durante todos estos años no la había observado detenidamente, o algo de ella había cambiado ante mis ojos.

Su cabello, corto, y algo desordenado, lucía como nunca, sus rasgos, su piel, su expresión, su esencia y su aura. Todo era en apariencia igual, pero para mí se veían únicos e inigualables, suculentos y dignos de admiración, toda ella era algo digno de apreciar y admirar. Mis ojos acariciaban cada movimiento que realizaban sus manos, y su perfume regado a través de la habitación me mantenía entretenida y adormilada, drogada y perdida en una clase de sueño.

La miré mirarme, y como hace mucho no sentía por algo tan simple, por mi espalda corrió algo peligroso hasta dejarme fría y sin aliento. No, mentiría si dijera que antes había sentido algo similar a eso. –Eres tan joven…- dijo, sacándome de mis indagaciones. –Cuando tenía tú edad me veía tan bonita como tú…- agregó seguida de una leve risa.

-¿Se veía?- No pude evitar cuestionar, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola detenidamente. –Si usted es hermosa ahora…- las palabras se salieron sin meditarlas, y el verdadero problema fue que sonaron más suaves y delicadas de que lo me hubiera imaginado. Parecía que mi boca expresaba más de lo que mi cerebro alcanzaba a percibir.

-Gracias…- eso si me sorprendió más, solo había dicho gracias sin pelear nada referente a sus arrugas o a la edad, había aceptado mis palabras y mi cumplido sin más. ¿Sería ese el efecto de mi voz? ¿Y a eso también se debía la tonalidad roja en sus mejillas blancas?

Bajé la mirada, recargando una mano en mi propio rostro, imaginando que el tono debía manifestarse también en mí, por algo tan simple como una mirada y unas palabras verdaderas, ahora mi rostro se mostraba ligeramente caliente. Levanté la vista, y noté que me miraba con una sonrisa que no mostraba algo fijo, algo que me dijera algo.

-Ven aquí…- levantó una de sus manos, invitándome desde su lugar a andar hasta ahí, y sin demorar ni un segundo, mis pies anduvieron hasta estar frente a ella y tomar su mano. –Siéntate…- señaló el suelo frente a ella, y sin pensar el que, me senté en el ángulo en medio de sus piernas, con la espalda recargada en el sofá, mirando en la misma dirección que Chi, sintiendo mi nuca recargada en su abdomen.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi cabeza, y después de eso sus dedos desenrollando mi cabello de la trenza, paseándose como peine a través de lo largo de este. –Tu cabello es muy bonito…- me dijo. –A mí me gustaba traerlo así…-

-¿Entonces por qué lo cortó?- pregunté, ladeando mi cabeza para intentar mirarla de reojo.

-Bueno, no lo sé, quizá en un esfuerzo torpe de querer verme menos anticuada…- rió dolorosamente, y yo bajé la cabeza sin saber cómo contestar a eso. –Solo quería intentar verme diferente, más bonita, menos acabada, así quizá podría…- no terminó su frase, pero sus manos se detuvieron al igual que su respiración, supe entonces que sus palabras terminarían con un "gustarle más a Goku"

-En realidad se ve bastante bien así, pero creo que el pelo largo le sienta mucho mejor, combina mejor con sus ojos y su figura…- sí, debía admitirlo, ya no estaba pensando adecuadamente, mis palabras se escapaban de entre mis labios.

-¿Tú crees? Me lo dejaré crecer entonces…- su risa sonó más esporádica y emocionada que la anterior, tejiendo de nuevo sus dedos a través de mi cabellera.

-¿sabes? Jamás tuve una hija, me hubiera gustado algún día mostrarle y enseñarle todo lo que sé. Me alegra que estés aquí, siento que puedo mostrar un poco de eso…- dijo, y mi corazón dio un vuelco algo doloroso.

-jamás tuve una madre, gracias por permitirme estar aquí…- respondí, pero no quise ni creí mis propias palabras, y en el fondo esperé que ella tampoco las hubiera creído.

Relación madre e hija, ¿Era eso? No, en realidad no. No sabía cómo era estar con una, pero sabía que con estar cerca de una madre no te tiemblan las piernas y las manos, se acelera tu corazón, te pierdes en sus caricias y te embriagas con su perfume. Sé que con ellas no se anhela un contacto más allá de solo eso, que no se sueña acariciar su piel, no deseas hacerla feliz en cuerpo y alma de la manera en la que nadie más la ha amado antes. No quería que creyera en mis palabras. Y para suerte de ella, yo tampoco creí en las suyas.

El sol caía detrás de las verdes montañas de verano, dejando sobre la tierra los últimos rastros de luz y de calor propio del día. Chi-Chi se mantenía recargada en la orilla de su puerta, mirando a la lejanía donde hace tan solo unos pocos minutos su hijo menor acababa de marcharse. Pero esta vez no iba con alguna chica, ni a pasar el rato con sus amigos, esta vez se mudaba definitivamente a la ciudad.

Era la semana once desde que Goku se había marchado al espacio, y cuando finalmente había visto una leve recuperación en Chi, ese joven saiyan decide abandonarla para mudarse casi al otro lado del mundo. Por razones "personales" que yo consideraría solo pretextos y conveniencias, se mudaba a un departamento cerca de su trabajo y escuela. Si, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que "escuela" y "trabajo" significaban "fiestas" y "mujeres" en un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de alguien que lo controlara.

El silencio se extendió por un gran rato, en donde el naranja del atardecer se difuminaba para dar paso al azul oscuro de la noche, sabía que Goten había llegado a la ciudad hace más de diez minutos, pero Chi seguía con la vista en el cielo, meditando todo en calma, y no rompería por nada su momento y atmosfera.

-Bueno, espero que siga comiendo adecuadamente, no confió en esos lugares y puestos de las calles…- dijo, girándose hacia mí y sonriendo ampliamente.

-s… sí, seguro estará bien…- mascullé, imposibilitada de creer que tomara de una manera tan tranquila el hecho de que su pequeño hijo se marchara, lo imaginaba más…

-eso espero…- y sucedió lo que creí que pasaría, su voz se quebró y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, difuminando la sonrisa que hacia tan solo unos segundos me mostraba.

-Tranquila, sé que es difícil…- me aproximé a ella velozmente, para sostenerla cuando calló de rodillas al suelo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos tratando inútilmente de frenar las lágrimas.

-Mi bebé… mi bebé tampoco me necesita ahora…- sollozó tristemente, recargándose en mí y permitiéndome abrazarla levemente.

-No diga eso, es solo que le facilitara las cosas estar allá…- me tuve que poner del lado de mi cuñado para tratar de convencerla de que todo estaría bien. ¡Porque sabía que no lo estaba! Cada vez su valor y esfuerzo era menos valorado, y por alguna maldita razón siempre terminaba sola en ese sitio, abandonada…

-¡Mi Goten!- exclamó, aun con las manos sobre sus ojos, dejando caer todo su peso sobre mí. –Me dejó, me dejó…-

-¡No!- nuevamente las ideas me fluían y mi voz era más rápida que mis pensamientos. -¡No la dejó sola! ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Yo no la dejaré! ¡No volverá a estar sola!- grité prácticamente en su oído, y su llanto ceso unos momentos, apartándose las manos de la cara para mirarme desde esa distancia, haciéndome vibrar y flaquear con cada parte de mi ser.

-Videl, tu…- no alcanzó a decir nada más, me tomó por la cintura y me abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello para reanudar su llanto. –Gracias...- nuevamente esa palabra, yo no le estaba haciendo ningún favor, yo no estaba haciendo algo por lo que debería agradecerme, yo lo hacía porque así debía ser, porque estaba apreciando lo que nadie más veía.

-Por favor, solo no siga llorando…- susurré, y por alguna razón me uní a su llanto una vez más, acariciando con mis dedos su corto cabello negro, sintiendo sus manos andar pequeños senderos en mi espalda. Su calor, su olor, su respiración en mi cuello, estaba volviéndome loca, quería volverme loca. Lo que fuera, no me importaba, solo sentía la loca necesidad de estar ahí, con ella, sin nada más.

Fue hasta la noche siguiente, cuando Gohan se marchaba una vez más después de "visitarnos" solo para cenar, cuando las cosas tomaron un rumbo bastante diferente. Me dedicaba a lavar los numerosos platos, todos los que pueda ocupar un saiyan hambriento y desvergonzado, uno que cada día me tomaba como su cocinera y vecina, sí, vecina, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerme fuera que comenzaba a nombrar "nuestra" casa, como "su" casa.

Pero nuevamente el desplante por parte suya no me molestó, y solo asentía a su despedida y lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el umbral de la puerta. Me giré hacía la señora Chi-Chi detrás mío, quien sorprendentemente tarareaba alguna canción mientras limpiaba el desastre que su hijo mayor acababa de dejar sobre la mesa.

-Ha quedado bastante bien…- dijo para sí misma, colocando sus brazos en jarras y paseando su mirada de un lado para otro sobre la superficie, revisando que no se le escapara ninguna partícula de suciedad.

Dijo algo más después de eso, pero no pude continuar escuchándola, me perdí en el tono rosado que habían recuperado sus pálidas mejillas, esa tonalidad angelical que no me permitía concentrarme en nada más que no fuera en su belleza misma, en la perfección que reflejaban y en la gracia de sus movimientos al hablar, era única, era increíble.

Mi mirada fue atraída por su sonrisa que se dibujó unos momentos después, dejándome admirar la formación de sus dientes y la curvatura de sus, apenas, rojos labios, delgados pero suculentos, dignos de admirar, y desear. Hacían un movimiento al cerrarse y abrirse, y después de tres veces pude comprender su mensaje… "Videl…"

-¡Ho! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Qué sucede?- me disculpé, sacudiendo la cabeza para centrarme nuevamente en su llamado.

-Te decía que Goten llamó esta mañana, se encuentra bastante bien…- comentó y yo asentí esbozando una sonrisa. –Eso me tranquiliza bastante…- agregó dejando ir un sonoro suspiro.

-Sí, puedo notarlo, hoy se ve radiante, más hermosa que de costumbre…- mis labios se apretaron después de decir eso, y caímos en un extraño silencio, que se vio interrumpido solo cuando ella comenzó a reír levemente.

-Hay, linda, muchas gracias, pero…- pausó, y buscó con la mirada algo dentro de la habitación. –Eso sonó algo atrevido…-

´ ¡Ho, no! ¡No maldición!´ sentí mi rostro arder de un momento a otro y me di la vuelta en el fregadero para evitar verla, tratando de buscar un traste o algo más que lavar y tratar de pasar por alto lo que acababa de decir.

-Ho vamos, no te pongas así…- dijo a mi lado, ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento había llegado ahí! Abrí mis ojos grandes, y después me giré un poco para tenerla de frente.

-Lo… lo siento, quiero decir que…- y mis ojos cayeron en esas profundas orbes oscuras, piscinas de perdición haciéndome borrar cualquier pensamiento coherente o que no tuviera que ver con lo bellos que lucían a esa distancia.

-Ho por dios, Videl, ¿es en serio?- cuestionó en compañía de una risita, y aunque no podía verme, podía afirmar que mi rostro estaba completamente colorado. No estaba segura, pero quizá el sonido de mi corazón agitado hasta los extremos resonaba a lo largo de toda la habitación, y solo logré avergonzarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, negarlo todo… ¿negarlo? ¡Eso significaba que ella sospechaba algo! ¡Sabía algo que ni yo misma llegaba a entender! Parpadeé varias veces intentando centrarme, y cuando una respuesta cruzó por mi mente, mis ojos se deslizaron hasta notar algo. Chi-Chi sonreía desmesuradamente, y el color vivo de su rostro era aún más notorio, estaba… ¡estaba sonrojada! ¿p-por mí? ¿O solo por el tamaño de mis estupideces?  
Bajé la mirada, y trataba de no pensar en nada para reorganizar una buena respuesta, una que a estas alturas de seguro perdería sentido y credibilidad.

-¿Con una vieja como yo… una joven como tú?- preguntó incrédula, pero pude notar un toque de malicia, diversión, emoción y demás en esa voz siempre severa.

-¡Discúlpeme! ¡Yo no quise…!- balbuceé, inclinándome al frente y mirando m cabello en trenza azotarse al frente por la rapidez y brusquedad de mis movimientos. -¡Yo solo…!- me incliné de regreso, pero no terminé palabra, su dedo, delgado y suave a pesar de todo, se posó sobre mis labios para hacerme callar, con una suavidad y delicadeza que me sentí morir ahí mismo.

-Tranquila… -masculló, y de nuevo fui víctima de los detalles preciosos de su rostro. –Nos vemos mañana…- quitó su dedo con la misma suavidad, sonriendo una última vez y dándose la vuelta con fingida seguridad, porque la vi correr el resto del trayecto hasta las escaleras. Me sentí una completa idiota, acababa de arruinarlo todo… ¿o no?

La noche transcurrió rápido, y la mañana aún más cuando me levanté con la noticia de que se había ido al mercado muy temprano, sin mí, dejando una breve nota en la mesa. Preparé un ligero desayuno para mi "marido" que no tardaba en pasar a comer tan rápido como un trueno antes de irse nuevamente a su vida de robot, dejándome sola nuevamente. Levanté la mesa y la cocina, limpiando una vez más cada detalle de la casa, hasta que me quedé sin nada que hacer en solo cuestión de un par de horas.

Y la desesperación e incertidumbre me invadió, absolutamente hundida en el miedo, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Por qué se fue sin despertarme? ¿Era por qué no quería verme? ¿Era por qué no sabía cómo actuar después de que dije semejante cosa?  
Sí, debía ser eso, había cometido la estupidez de fijarme en una mujer, no cualquiera, la madre de mi esposo, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Y cómo fui tan tonta para dejar que lo supiera?  
Me sentí completamente avergonzada, más que la noche anterior, ahora podía pensar todo con más claridad, lo que había pasado no tenía nada de norma, ¿Por qué esperaba que ella actuara normal? ¿Cómo pensé que pasaría por alto el hecho de que su nuera era una hostigadora?  
Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, me sentía arrepentida y avergonzada, quería pedirle perdón una y un millón de veces, y a la vez, deseaba no volverla a ver nunca, no tendría cara para confrontarla. Por mi cuerpo corrió la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, huyendo de la mejor manera antes de ponerla más incómoda, o en situaciones que seguramente no deseaba estar.

Tenía que irme, sí, pero desistí de salir al jardín y hundirme en mi cama de la casa siguiente, eso sería algo aún más tonto e infantil. Debía quedarme hasta que llegara, disculparme, agradecer por todo e irme de una buena vez de su vida, suficientes problemas tenía ella como para tener que cargar con mis absurdeces. No quería ofenderla ni inquietarla, marcharme era prudente ahora.

Subí las escaleras y no tardé en juntar todas las cosas que a lo largo de estas once semanas había ido acarreando desde mi morada, guardándolos prontamente en una maleta improvisada. Bajé de nuevo, y aunque tuve la idea de ir y dejar mis cosas primero, preferí sentarme de nuevo en la sala y aguardar por su regreso, el cual suponía sería pronto, pues estaba por ser el medio día.

El ritmo de mi pie, el cual golpeaba el piso con nerviosismo, cesó cuando el sonido de su aéreo-coche se detuvo frente a la casa, seguido por un portazo y el particular sonido de un encapsulamiento. Me puse de pie, mirándola pasar a través de la puerta, bastante sonriente y con unas pocas bolsas en las manos.

-Señora Chi-Chi…- comencé, pero ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión algo confusa para mí.

-Te he dicho que no me digas así, con solo Chi está bien…- soltó alegre, y yo solo logré tensarme más.

-C-Chi… yo quería decirle que me v…-

-¡Mira esto que compré! ¡Seguro que se verá hermoso por aquí!- interrumpió, sacando de entre las cosas una especie de jarrón con grabado de flores en un lado.

-sí, pero, yo quería…- traté de nuevo, pero se giró a mí y con un ademán de su mano agitándose, indicó que fuera lo que fuera no tenía importancia.

-Mira, después subes esa maleta de regreso, ahora ayúdame con esto, he traído mucha comida…- Me dejó sin palabras, después de tantos años de discusiones, gritos, reclamos y guerras, podía seguir dejándome sin posibilidades de contraataque, de alguna manera, siempre lograba dejar mi mente en blanco con sus inesperadas acciones. –La encapsulé en el súper mercado, era bastante, pero hoy Gohan y Goten vendrán a comer, así que quiero que sea algo muy especial…- y como si nada, continuó diciendo.

La tarde llegó, y con ella sus hijos y todo el conocido ajetreo, para finalmente, llegar el momento de volver a estar solas, solas en un conjunto bastante extraño. Me senté en el sillón, algo incomoda con la situación del día anterior, mirando de reojo a la mujer que seguía acomodando cosas nuevas en sus paredes, tarareando alguna canción que yo no conocía, pero que se había vuelto mi melodía en este corto tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a seguirla con la mirada, observando cada movimiento suyo que parecía previamente calculado, con bastante dedicación y precisión que me sorprendía, esa mujer siempre tenía algo maravilloso que mostrar. Su tarareo comenzaba a arrullarme, y pronto me relajé en mi lugar, perdiéndome en toda clase de pensamientos que iban desde lo más normal, hasta lo más salvaje y descabellado.

-¿sabes?- dijo frenándose en seco, bajando sus manos y mirando un cuadro en la pared. Yo solo me quedé quieta, volviendo al nerviosismo al escuchar su llamado. –A Goku siempre le gustó esa canción…- se aclaró la garganta, refiriéndose a la melodía que entonaba momentos atrás. –Decía que sonaba como un ave…- soltó, seguido de una leve risita.

Algo dentro de mi pecho dolió con la mención de ese hombre, con su relato y sus palabras, la manera en la que lo dijo, cada palabra estaba bañada en amor y buenos ratos. Mis puños se presionaron, y jamás había deseado con tanta fuerza poder borrar a alguien, no del mundo, no su existencia, solo la marca, el recuerdo y lo que significaba para esa mujer.

-Bueno… - soltó un suspiro cansado, tomando de nuevo el trapo de la mesa y redirigiéndose hasta la cocina. –No vale la pena recordar esas cosas ahora…- se alejó y yo no pude decir nada, simplemente seguí su trayecto. Después todo fue silencio, y el ronroneo de su garganta no volvió a sonar en toda la tarde.

Al caer la noche preparábamos las últimas cosas antes de dormir, acompañadas por el sonido de la televisión en un canal informativo, donde se anunciaba la oleada de calor correspondiente al nuevo ciclo de verano. Solté un siseo cansado, tomando un vaso de agua y ocupando lugar en una silla de madera, no pude evitar abanicar mi mano frente mio, tratando de disipar el insoportable calor que se extendía por toda la casa, era un tanto asfixiante, parecía que esa noche sería más calurosa de lo normal.

La señora Chi no tardó en tomar asiento en la silla frente a mí, prestando un poco de atención a las noticias nocturnas. –A Goku no le gustaban estas cosas, jamás entendía nada de nada… -comentó, y el agua me supo a hiel con solo eso.

¿Cuál era el punto ahora de mencionarlo? ¿Qué quería con meterlo en cada cosa? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso quería remarcarme que pensaba en él? ¿Qué no lo había olvidado? ¿Qué yo no tenía ni una oportunidad? ¿Qué me olvidará de una vez de cualquier loco sentimiento?  
Pasé un gran sorbo de líquido, a pesar de que este me volvió a saber a fierro, pasando densamente a través de mi garganta, pues en esta comenzaba a generarse un nudo que era difícil de disolver.

Y el silencio volvió a mí, ignorando las voces en la televisión, los sonidos nocturnos y mi propio pensamiento que solo lograba atestarme de más tonterías. Pero mi vista se alzó inesperadamente cuando un leve sollozo llegó a mis oídos irrumpiendo con mis cavilaciones, centrándome en la sonrisa forzada y la lagrima que escurría por su mejilla, cayendo en la superficie de madera. Chi-Chi la observó y miró con incredulidad, como si no supiera que lloraba en ese instante.

-Perdóname Videl…- masculló, escuchándose una vez más, más frágil de lo que era. "¿Perdonar? ¿De que esta hablando?" pensé, pero no me dio tiempo formular la pregunta cuando continuó con sus palabras. –Perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto, prometí que no volvería a llorar por él…- pasó su brazo repetidas veces por su rostro, tratando de secar la humedad en él. –Pero, esta vez mis lágrimas tienen otro significado…-

"otro significado" seguía sin saber a que se refería, pero decidí no indagar más, pues verla tan quebrada como se mostraba en ese instante, me aseguraba que yo me quebraría si abría la boca. De pronto se levantó, apagando el televisor y andando hasta la puerta principal, no me di cuenta en que momento, pero comencé a seguirla sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Y como si me esperara, aguardaba por mí a pocos pasos fuera de la casa, dándome la espalda y mirando a algún lado entre la oscuridad. Ni siquiera pregunté a donde o por que, solo comenzamos a andar entre la maleza del bosque.

-Cuando Goku y yo nos casamos, le gustaba caminar conmigo por aquí…- comentó, y yo tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir nada. –Andábamos por horas en estos lugares, yo cantaba esa canción y él siempre me decía que era su lindo pajarito…- rió por alguna razón desconocida para mi, bueno, quizá la incongruencia del momento me hacía difícil comprender sus palabras.

Anduvimos por unos minutos más, hasta llegar al lugar donde finalizaba el río que corría a orillas de su casa, terminando en una especie de lago rodeado de granes árboles, con la oscuridad del bosque y la claridad de las estrellas sobre nosotras.

-Es aquí donde a mi me gustaba venir, y a él le gustaba verme feliz en este sitio…- se sentó en el borde del lago, mirando el agua cristalina revolotear por el viento y reflejando en su perfecta superficie las brillantes estelas de luz que parpadeaban en el cielo. –Es aquí donde siempre veníamos…- y no pude más.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- pregunté, y me sentí débil, pues mi voz se quebró a la mitad de mis palabras. -¿Por qué cuando sabe bien que yo…?- no continué, cerré los ojos dolorosamente, tratando así de calmar un poco el flujo de mis ideas e intentar tranquilizarme.

-Videl, no te digo esto para tratar de ofenderte o burlarme de ti…- dijo de pronto, sonando tan dulce, como pocas veces lo hacía, o como limitadas veces le permitían demostrar. –Te cuento esto precisamente por que sé lo que sientes…- miró a su lado, y me señaló con la mirada que tomara lugar en el suelo junto a ella.

-No es necesario que me de explicaciones, yo entiendo que usted…- y su risita me calló de nuevo.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me hables tan respetuosamente?- la miré, pero ella no despegó sus ojos de las constelaciones plateadas en la lejanía. –Déjame continuar, por favor…- agregó, y yo bajé la cabeza dando un leve asentimiento avergonzado. –Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas en este tiempo… muchas cosas sobre mí y sobre mi vida...- pausó para carraspear levemente. –Muchas cosas sobre mi matrimonio, y sobre Goku…-

Pasó saliva sonoramente, soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos antes de continuar. –No niego que fui feliz con él, por lo menos un corto período, pero me costaba aceptar que eso que un día tuvimos jamás volvería a ser igual, y me aferré a un amor inexistente, creo que… creo que Goku nunca me amó, y-yo… yo jamás le he importado…- y más lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, y aunque quise, no me dio la oportunidad de hablar.

Sus ojos ónix se abrieron, volteándose a mí para dejarme ver los claros surcos en sus mejillas y la irritación en sus pupilas, pero había algo más que eso, había palabras en forma de miradas, mensajes transmitidos por el simple contacto visual, había un brillo ahí, una luz preciosa y llena de esperanza en medio de la oscuridad y tristeza profunda que siempre había en ellos.

-Prometí no llorar por él, pero esta vez lloro por mí. Por saber que finalmente puedo admitir su abandono sin sentirme realmente abandonada, por saber que no estoy sola, y por saber que así como él, ahora soy yo la que no lo necesita…- ¿había escuchado bien? ¡¿De verdad había escuchado bien?! –Ya no quiero ser más la persona que lo esperara por siempre, ya no quiero ser su lindo pajarito, ya no quiero verlo aquí a mi lado…- guio su vista hasta el lugar que ocupaba yo. –Ahora solo quiero verte a ti…-

Y mi corazón se detuvo, contemplando esos ojos bellos y únicos que me miraban llenos de algo que no llegaba a comprender de todo, por que no había visto unos nunca mirarme así, de esa forma tan única y tan real, tan cargada de cosas, sentimientos y palabras que jamás se llegaría a expresar con palabras. Era demasiado grande e infinito como para tratar de expresarlo.

No fui consiente de mi en ese instante, mi corazón y mis sentimientos más allá de la comprensión me guiaban, y esperaba que igual a ella. Me sonrió, para luego acercarse a mí de manera lenta y cautelosa, como si esperara que yo fuese a huir en cualquier momento, pero no pasó, y su respiración chocó contra mi rostro, bañándome con su esencia al sentirla tan cerca. Y sus labios, dulces labios, tan finos, delgados y suaves se juntaron con los míos en un suave acto.

Y no sabía como era posible que tanto sabor y tantas cosas pudieran fluir de esa manera a través de ese único contacto, en donde daba paso entre mis labios a una húmeda y delicada lengua que exploraba mi cavidad, danzando y envolviéndose con la mía, como si supieran por cuenta propia que era lo que debían hacer. Chi rompió el beso, volteándose al frente y dejándome con la respiración agotada y el rostro ardiendo.

-Hace bastante calor esta noche…- comentó, mirando mi reacción de reojo, para después, comenzar a desabotonar los botones de su traje y sacar sus botas rápidamente.

Y entendí lo que quería, y por un momento el impulso de preguntar si estaba segura apareció, sustituido un segundo después por otras palabras mejor fundamentadas. –Tiene razón…- dije en un tono atrevido, sacándome los zapatos y la parte superior de mi atuendo.

¿Provocación? ¿Pretextos? ¿Calor? Había de todo ahí en es momento, una caminata y un baño en el lago a mitad de la noche, sonaba raro, y lo que ahí acontecía en ese momento lo era aun más, ¿pero importaba? Yo diría que no, no mientras el caudal del agua siguiese corriendo y nuestras almas encontraran esa paz y satisfacción al igual que nuestros cuerpos.

Su cuerpo, completamente desnudo se levantó delante de mí, a solo unos cuantos pasos, dejándome admirar únicamente su espalda, perfecta, curveada, delineada, era toda una diosa perfecta. Mi vista se paseó a través de sus curvas, deleitándome con lo bien torneadas que estaban sus piernas, el ancho de sus caderas, lo delgada que era su cintura y terminando por apreciar su espalda, sus hombros descubiertos y desnudos, dando paso a su delgado cuello que combinaba perfecto en el cuerpo de una mujer como ella.

Sin voltear a verme y sin decir ni una palabra se fue sumiendo en el agua, tan despacio y tan delicadamente que juraría se estaba fusionando con el ambiente. La transparencia del liquido llegó hasta la punta de sus negros cabellos, dejándome apreciar únicamente su cabeza por sobre la superficie. Me puse de pie, desnuda por igual, dejando caer mi largo cabello a mis espaldas, no había lugar para las vergüenzas ni para el pudor, simplemente era atraída por el deseo y por las ganas de tenerla cerca. Por sentir su contacto sobre mí.

Me sumí en el lago hasta quedar a su altura, a solo unos pocos pasos de ella, y se giró con lentitud, sonriéndome con amor y emoción, bañada por la luz reflejada en el agua y resplandeciente desde las alturas, haciendo que su piel morena y aun tersa brillara como una perla hermosa, como el mismo oro adornado por sus orbes negras, y su cabello húmedo y corto, provocativo al dejar su pecho al descubierto, liberado de esos broches y dando paso a una leve caída sobre su rostro.

Nos hundimos en un beso, donde me dejó recorrer su piel al tiempo que ella palpaba en la mía, presionando sus pechos contra los míos, rozando mi cintura y mis piernas en caricias demostrativas, como nadie lo había hecho, y como deseaba, nadie más que ella lo hiciera. Me sentí aprisionada contra uno de los bordes en cuestión de un rato, atrapada entre los deseos de poseer y dejar que me poseyera, no importaba nada, ya no.

Me aferré a su espalda y brazos, que lejos estaba de sentirse tiesos o rudos como muchos especulaban, eran delicados, cubiertos por una piel suave que se asemejaba a la seda pura, haciéndome erizar y perder el aire con sentirme envuelta y honrada de estar ahí. Una de sus manos se aferró a mi pierna, levantándola hasta recargarla en su cadera, dando pie a que yo me sostuviera por mí cuenta.

Su mano sabía donde ir, y en realidad me sentía como una joven en su primera vez de nuevo, todo parecía desconocido y demasiado excitante, sus dedos masajeaban mi entrada con delicadeza, pero con bastante decisión. Solté un quejido al sentir sus dedos invadir mi interior, moviéndose en círculos y provocando en mi algo increíble, algo único, algo que definitivamente no quería dejar de sentir jamás.

No se como pasaron las cosas a partir de ahí hasta hoy, todo fue demasiado repentino e inesperado que no nos dimos cuenta en el momento en el que ya no podíamos dar marcha atrás. Solo nos hundíamos cada noche a partir de esa en las caricias y los besos, olvidándonos de todo, tratando de cerrar cada herida, teniendo que pasar mis labios por cada parte de su ser, como si tratara de borra cualquier huella que otro hubiera dejado.

No sabía si ella y Goku habían estado también en aquel lago algún día, y tampoco quería saberlo, por que ya no importaba, ahora ella ya no era más suya, era ahora por mí la razón de su cantar cada mañana. Y jamás terminaría de sorprenderme y de enseñarme, los años llevaban más que sabiduría, también estaban cargados de experiencia, y yo estaba dispuesta a recibirla toda, todo ese cariño, dedicación, fortaleza, pasión y demás cosas que por años fueron menospreciados, para mi ahora eran la razón de seguir.

Me giré levemente en el colchón, mirando su rostro aun dormido a mi lado, en ese lugar que estas cinco semanas se había vuelto nuestro sitio. Me pegué más a su pecho, en donde había estado reposando durante la noche.

"Un año…" pensé, mirando al techo de la habitación. "En un año lo veremos todo" la miré de reojo, sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho, como cada vez que mis pensamientos caían en esa verdad. El regreso de Son Goku. Lo anhelaba tanto, así como deseaba que no sucediera. Quería ver a mi hija, por supuesto, pero con ella su abuelo también vendría, y con él el desenlace de esta historia. También faltaba Gohan, por supuesto, pero era fundamental tener en primera instancia el regreso. Ver si Goku estaba dispuesto a quedarse finalmente al lado de ella.

Lo sabíamos, las dos sabíamos que haber guardado esto como un secreto hasta ahora sólo significana una cosa, que ambas volveríamos a nuestra vida al lado de los hombres que teníamos como maridos, a vivir la dolorosa e insoportable vida de abandono y menosprecio. Al menos yo estaría dispuesta a pasar por eso nuevamente.

"No dejaré que la vuelvas a hacer sufrir" dije para mi misma, "Y veremos que tanto te importa, por que si te vuelves a ir, si la vuelves a abandonar una vez más, no sabes de lo que te estarás perdiendo, por que yo estaré aquí para eso…" pensé decidida, las acciones de Goku al regresar me harían callar, o gritar todo al viento. "si te vuelves a ir, esta vez, tendría que ser para siempre..."

En la vida pasa lo que uno no espera, y espera lo que nunca pasa.

Como aguardar toda la vida por un amor que jamás te corresponderá, y terminar por quedar, en pareja con mi suegra.

Fin.

* * *

NA: Bueno, esto podría no ser considerado un AU, pero bueno, jeje, imaginemos que si. Creo que todos recordamos lo que pasó en el GT, y sabemos que Goku terminó por marcharse una vez más, y efectivamente, para siempre,(cien años, pero quien iba a seguir vivo después?) Por lo tanto, con el final doy una alternativa al aire.

En realidad amo a Chi-Chi, siempre quise que fuera feliz como se merecia, no tengo nada en contra de Goku pero sabemos que no fue el mejor esposo.

Ojala les haya gustado, quedé muy feliz!

Gracias por leer! Saludos!


End file.
